


Home

by Serenechemnerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenechemnerd/pseuds/Serenechemnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey meets Dopheld and Kaydel as a couple.  Then things get fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss kiss

Rey arrived home first.   _Home,_ she thought smirking.  It had been years since she’d felt at home.  In fact since moving to California nothing had felt homey.

 

That was until she met Doph and Kaydel.

 

_It started how most of these things start: conversations of obscurity that led the three of them to go “You too?  No way!”.  It wasn’t exactly clear when their meetings morphed into dates, even now in hindsight.  Just one day it was different._

 

_Rey’s pulse would jump every time she was to meet up with the adorable couple.  Admittedly it was Kaydel’s sweetness that drew Rey in: the large laughing eyes, inquisitive mind, and such an imagination._

 

_The first kiss Rey stole: she and Kaydel were waiting in the Starbuck’s line while Mitaka parked.  It was impulsive and rushed.  But Rey couldn’t seem to help herself.  She didn’t even remember what Kaydel was babbling about, just that she wanted to kiss her then.  Rey tugged on her shirt to get her to move up in line and she stepped too close not paying attention.  She pressed her lips so briefly against Kaydel’s, the barest touch before stepping back eyes flashing wide as Rey felt the blush move up her cheeks._

 

_“Next.”  The cashier said._

 

_Rushing in her embarrassment Rey moved to order trying to outrun herself.  Her inner dialog kept repeating “Why now?” as Kaydel moved next to her, brow furrowed._

 

_“What the hell was that?”  She asked confused._

 

_“Sorry.  I don’t know where that came from”  Rey laughed._

 

_They’d all had conversations about threesome dynamics and settled on that it was best to just flirt with the line, not actually cross it._

 

_“Well you get to tell Doph.  He’s going to be disappointed he missed it.”_

 

_“Well then he should have parked faster.”  Rey shrugged as their orders came up._

 

_The remainder of the day passed like so many others, enjoying each others company and nothing else of note.  Dopheld was upset he’d missed the kiss but they let it go and so Rey chalked it up as a heat of the moment mistake._

 

_-_

 

_Months later on Halloween, after everyone had left, they were standing out on the patio when Kaydel kissed Rey._

 

_It was like watching life in slow motion.  Rey was staring out at the city thinking about nothing and that she should get home somehow.  The sky was starting to get lighter and she wondered if she just stayed a little longer if the metro would be open soon._

 

_There had been a rustle of blinds behind her and she turned to find the couple arm and arm grinning wildly at her.  Quirking up one eyebrow she left the question forming on her lips from escaping as she watched Kaydel unfold herself just enough from Mitaka and reach out a tentative hand to move slowly around Rey’s neck, pulling her forward._

 

_Rey’s breath changed rapidly as she went from thinking about how to get home to what might happen next.  Mitaka’s hand moved to Rey’s waist pulling her forward to hug the couple.  And if that was all they wanted that would have been where the night had ended: a little tipsy or drowsy slightly weird hug._

 

_Her body relaxed into the couple’s embrace as her mind quieted down and she sighed a little before pulling back getting ready to say goodnight.  Rey tried to step back pulling back just enough to give Kaydel room to move her lips to hers.  Rey made a strangled noise as her hand pressed against her neck, holding this kiss, making sure she knew that it wasn’t a passing thing._

 

_After the initial shock wore off, Rey lifted a hand, mimicking Kaydel, as she moved her hand to her neck and then up into her hair._

 

_The rest of that night’s memories were stolen in exhaustion and darkness, new sensations and hands skimming across new skin._

 

_Rey felt herself go slightly numb, trying to turn off all of the hopeful emotions that threatened to pour through her that this wasn’t a one-time-late-night-giddy-from-too-much-candy press of lips and tongues as she melted into the two._

  
To all of their immense joy, it wasn’t a one time occurrence.


	2. Vacuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss

Rey moved around the kitchen banging things around, knowing that Doph was still asleep as she started dinner.

 

Doph’s schedule was wonky, all of the time, and he tended to stay up even when his work schedule wasn’t weird, playing whatever his favorite video game was at the time.  His fall back was always Capcom.

 

Rey knew from the fact that he’d been plastered to the TV when she’d kissed him and Kaydel goodbye that morning that he likely stayed up late into the day before going to bed.  And in her irritation, she was purposefully slamming the cabinet doors trying to wake him.

 

It had been a few months since Rey had moved in, the logistics of their relationship taking a new form as they all had to figure out how to have so many people around all of the time.

 

They had sat down and parsed out the household chores, which seemed to work for the moment at least.  Rey enjoyed cooking and Kaydel didn’t mind washing the dishes as she watched her romances on Netflix on the iPad above the sink.  

 

Mitaka was nominated to do the vacuuming after he’d fought both of them to be first to use their new vacuum; a splurge they’d all chipped in for and laughed at how adult they were when they _fought_ over who got to try it out first.

 

That night Kaydel arrived in a whirl of plastic bags from the grocery store and a loud “Hi babies.”  As she assumed Doph was still sleeping too.

 

It had turned out that having three people in the relationship meant arguments ended up two against one.  This changed depending on what was happening:  Rey was ganged up on to make sure she cleaned up after herself whereas Kaydel was for being too anal retentive about exactly how the magazines should be set out when they had company over.

 

And Doph still hadn’t changed his sleeping patterns even with both of the women pushing him to keep a better sleeping schedule.  

 

“Hi.”  Rey said turning away from the chopped vegetables.

 

“Hi.”  Kaydel beamed as she dumped the bags on the counter before stepping in for what should have been a brief peck.

 

Rey had other plans as she wiped her hands on her jeans before catching Kaydel around the waist.  Her hand slid to the one button on the blazer, pushing it open before moving both arms into the warmth trapped against her body.  The fabric folded away, bunching around Rey’s arms as she pulled her flush against her.

 

A small smile started on Kaydel’s lips and that is all it took before Rey’s lips were on hers.  It started slowly, languidly because there is no rush.  Her hands dance across Rey’s shoulders as she pulled her closer and there is a muffled squeak that comes from her lips, which changed rapidly into a moan as Rey slides her tongue into her mouth.

 

Rey’s arms tighten around her before pushing the jacket slowly off.  The kissing started to increase which is exactly when Doph decide to rouse himself for the day, entering the kitchen and wrapping himself around Kaydel.

 

Rey noticed more hands than were possible and pulled back to look over Kaydel’s shoulder annoyed.  “Joining the waking world finally?”  She sassed their third counterpart.  Nodding he nuzzled the side of Kaydel’s neck.  

 

“Well I hope you like rice and veggies for breakfast then.”  Rey turned back to cutting the vegetables as Kaydel moved to change out of her work clothes and Doph started to make coffee.

 

“I’m sure it will be fine luv.”  He kissed Rey’s neck too before sitting at the cramped table shoved in the impossibly small kitchen.

 

They ate on the couch watching something on Netflix, switching cuddle positions throughout the night until Rey’s yawning sent her to bed first.

 

Rey was always the first to bed followed by Kaydel.  Doph wouldn’t join until late and usually only to curve himself around one of them.  So most nights it was Kaydel and Rey snuggled up against one another.

 

It worked for them, each finding the place in their dynamic that fit all of them best.  On the best nights, it was like being on top of the world.  On the worst nights it was filled with comfort and snuggles and being exhausted.  Either way it was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to K and J. You know this is for you lovelies!


	3. Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations all around!

“Come on guys, we only have half an hour til curtain call.  At this rate we’ll have to valet the damned car!”  Doph said from the other side of the door.  He’d been waiting for an hour, after being shooed from the room so that Kaydel and Rey could get ready.  He’d tried his hotel key, only to find the chain was set.

“We’re coming, geeze.”  Rey said as she applied her lipstick.

They were heading out to use the gift Rey had bought Kaydel and Mitaka for their sixth anniversary a few months ago.

_Rey smiled to herself as she rushed away from Will Call holding three tickets.  Her trip to pick up the tickets instead of giving them the email confirmation was making her late for dinner._

_Initially Rey had tried to insist they go to dinner just the two of them since it was_ **_their_ ** _anniversary_ _but after many arguments, she agreed to meet them for dinner.  She was still contemplating just giving them two of the three tickets and making them go just the two of them but after the week or more of fighting with them that she shouldn’t be included in their anniversary dinner she’d broke down and bought the extra ticket for herself._

_She caught every light on her way to Suehiro’s, cursing the numerous lights that controlled the city’s traffic.  Finally, she arrived and drove past the restaurant to look for parking.  She parked grabbing the card to shove the tickets in before hurrying to the restaurant.  The couple of the hour was waiting outside for her._

_“You’re late for once.”  Mitaka grinned, usually he was the late one and it seemed to amuse him she was late for their night out._

_“Yes, well, your present took longer to get than I thought it would.”  She moved up to kiss Kaydel then Mitaka._

_After they ordered Rey squirmed with excitement,  “Ok I can’t wait anymore.”  She handed the card to Kaydel._

_Kaydel laughed as she opened the card and read the card, the tickets fell out as she opened the card.  She studied them curiously before her eyes flashed to Rey’s “No way!” she jumped up excitedly and rushed over to hug her before passing the tickets to Doph to look at.  It was Kaydel’s favorite musical, Phantom of the Opera, opening night in Las Vegas._

_“Well done.”  Mitaka said raising his tea._

_“Oh my god I can’t wait!”  Kaydel's voice went up a few octaves as she launched into how much she’d always wanted to go see it live and that it was a perfect present and all of her memories associated with the musical from the CD her mother had given her when she was 6 to listening to every rendition from Broadway since._

_Kaydel planned the entire night as they ate:  when to go shopping for a dress, where they’d go afterwards, how many days until they were going.  Mitaka looked at the love of his life in her excitement as if she was the only women in all of existence and Rey felt a pain watching them then.  This had been why she hadn’t wanted to tag along.  This was meant to be something between the two of them, not the three of them._

_But when Doph turned his eyes to her the look didn’t change much, less contentment and more excitement but no less appreciative and Rey found herself blushing under his gaze before she noticed he’d said something she’d missed._

_“Hard to follow up after that gift.  It’s not as impressive as hers.”  He motioned to Rey as he handed Kaydel her card and Kaydel handed his to him.  “But you’ll still like it.”_

_Kaydel opened the card, read the heartfelt inscription, and teared up a bit.  She looked down at the concert tickets and beamed.  “Thank you.”  She leaned over and kissed him.  “Ditto on your card.”_

_More concert tickets fell from Doph’s card and they all laughed that they’d all gotten almost the same gift._ _They ordered dessert and chatted about the concerts and where they would want to stay in Vegas for Phantom._

_“And we got this for you.”  Kaydel moved a small box across the table towards Rey’s elbow as they finished their red bean cake._

_“You guys.”  She said looking between the two.  “This night was to celebrate you and your relationship.”_

_“Well we’re celebrating you joining us.”  Doph said smiling as he took her hand and then Kaydel’s.  “We’re glad you’re here with us.”_

_Rey opened the little box to find a cherry blossom necklace nestled in some tissue paper.  She smiled and lifted it from the box before moving to put it on.  “Thank you guys.”  Rey could feel something in her chest expand as she thought about what it meant to be there with them sharing in their celebration._

“Seriously, come on!”  Doph said through the door.  

“Geeze, it's a date calm down.  Why don’t you go get the car so we don’t have to walk in these heels very far?”  Kaydel opened the door a crack to speak to him.  “I promise we’ll be down in just a few minutes.”

“Alright.”  He sighed before turning to head back to the elevators.  

Kaydel helped Rey adjust the back of her dress as it slid around a little more than Rey had anticipated.  It was a floor length grey dress with beaded details dotted throughout.  Kaydel had helped her pull her hair back and she’d done the same for Kaydel.  

Kaydel’s dress was floor length too; it was the opening day they’d decided, might as well look the part.  Kaydel had gone with a simple red number that hugged her curves.  

“Wow.”  Rey breathed as Kaydel turned from shutting the door.  They'd chosen to dress separately so there was a dramatic effect of seeing everything put together all at once.  

Kaydel chuckled a little as Rey leaned in to kiss her, just the barest of touches.

“Come on, let's go.”  Rey took her hand and squeezed it as they grabbed their purses and headed towards the elevators.  Kaydel stood very close in the elevator, arm around Rey’s waist, as other people joined them.  The couple smiled politely before averting their eyes, and Rey grinned.  

“I saw what you’re wearing under that.”  Kaydel whispered, bring her attention back to the woman holding her.

“You said no peeking.”  Rey frowned.

“Well I couldn’t resist.”  She smiled wickedly as the elevator came to a stop.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”  Rey pouted a bit as she stepped off ahead of Kaydel, only to be dragged back into her embrace.  Kaydel pulled Rey close and kissed her.

It was a heated kiss as Kaydel’s hand moved to the open back of Rey’s dress, and her thumb played along the skin there making Rey gasp.  Kaydel took advantage of the gasp and slipped her tongue into her mouth, just as Rey’s hand raised to Kaydel’s neck keeping her there pressed against her.    

Rey was breathing hard when Kaydel pulled away and laughed at the spread of lipstick on Rey’s face.  

“We need to fix that.”  She motioned towards Rey’s mouth who nodded.

“Yours too.”  Rey smiled.

They moved to the restrooms to wipe lipstick off and reapply.  They walked out the front door of their hotel to find Doph leaning against the car, looking annoyed but handsome in his suit and tie.

He let out a low whistle, as he looked them up and down.  “Well aren’t you two a sight.”  He said opening both doors at the same time.

“Worth the wait?” Kaydel asked as she slid into the back seat, letting Rey have the front seat.

“Absolutely.”  He shut the doors behind them and they were off.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I will have Mascarade stuck in my head for months. <3


	4. Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time!

They stumbled back into their room.  It was hours after curtain call and they’d stood in line to greet the performers.  Rey and Kaydel had their arms around each other while Doph closed the door and locked everything up.  

The clothes came off in a flurry of fingers and upsets as things landed on the floor with a satisfying shhh of cloth and beads.  Soon though they were replaced by the quiet mmm of the Rey and Kaydel as they came together more full, less clothed.  It wasn’t frantic like it was sometimes at home but it was hot.  It was fully of the promise that the night had put upon them once they’d exited the hotel and entered the hall.

It felt like magic was upon them, licking their skin, pressing them all together.  Doph pressed himself against the two moving between them as their lips were joined, trying best not to disrupt the joining but still participating in the event.  It wasn’t like when they were at home, each night taking turns.  This was the three of them pressed together as best they could, trying not to leave the others out.

It ended up with Kaydel in Rey’s lap, licking delicately into the position she wanted to be in while Doph kissed Rey.  It was too much, too overwhelming but it was their’s and the time they’d spent together had lessened the overwhelmingness of what was occurring.

When Doph removed his tie, Rey noted where it landed as they continued their movements against one another but she never forgot where it was.  Finally when she had a free moment she stooped to pick it up, bringing it up to Doph’s hands before looping it around quickly and pulling tightly.

As she looked up into his eyes she could see the mischief there; he really thought he would be allowed to participate.  Rey smirked as she thought about her plans for the night: she’d planned for just her and Kaydel and took the opportunity with the tie to make sure that Doph wasn’t able to participate.

Moving Doph across the room, Rey tied the tie to the dresser.

“Do we make him watch or wait alone?”  Rey whispers against Kaydel.  Her eyes flash open pupils dilated.

“Make him watch.”  She whispers pushing Rey back against the bed.

They stumble in hands moving against every exposed inch of skin.   _Her skin is so soft_ , Rey thinks as she presses her palms up and down every inch of Kaydel.  Her palms grace across her back before moving downwards.  The kisses get sloppy and are frequently interrupted by moving positions or changing of hands.

Rey’s hands move to Kaydel’s front, tracing the back of her hand down between her breasts to come to her center and crook a finger between her folds causing Kaydel to gasp.

Doph watched from where he’s knelt on the ground as Rey bites her lip as their eyes meet into contact as Kaydel and Rey kneel on the bed.

“Shall we put this on him yet?” Kaydel asks as she moved from the bed to drop the collar she was holding onto his shoulder.  “I feel like it's time.”  She looked back at Rey for approval.  Rey nodded and lounged on the bed enjoying watching the two.

Kaydel moved the collar so it wrapped around Doph’s neck, not quite pinching but almost.  She secured it against his nape and whispered “Good boy.” Before she laughed and joined Rey on the bed again.

Rolling under her, Rey motioned for her to move up on her body.  They were right at the foot of the bed as she crawled up her body looking at Doph the entire time.  Kaydel moved so she was positioned near Rey’s mouth, thighs on either side of Rey’s shoulders.  Leaning up slightly Rey tongues Kaydel, one large swatch to start from her slit to clit before moving back down, swirling through her folds dipping inside briefly before moving back up to her clit.

Rey wiggled further under Kaydel, dragging her tongue down again, licking, exploring.  As she moves her tongue in and out, one of Rey’s hands wraps around her thighs to press on her clit at the same time. She moaned and start moving, making things so much easier for her.  Rey changed the pressure, adding suction to the tongue movements as she watches Kaydel above her.

Kaydel froze then letting Rey lav at her there for a moment, her hands moving to hold her breasts and then she started moving again.

Rey knows the moment Kaydel comes as a new wetness covers her lips and chin.  She smiled then as Kaydel’s legs twitch next to her head and all movement ceases Kaydel’s breath coming out as a whimper.

Kaydel moved away, kneeling next to Rey on the bed before looking first at Rey then at Doph, who is pitiably still sitting in the corner, tied up.  His pupils were blow, ready for them to come fetch him, his breath coming ragged.  Kaydel collapsed on the bed, sated for the moment.

Rey considered for a moment not allowing him to join them but thought better of it.  The only transgression he’d done throughout the night was being sarcastic which was pretty typical of him anyways.

Rey moved across the room and led him by his collar to the bed.  “Do you think you can behave?”  She asked her eyes intent on his.

“I’m not sure.”  He responded honestly.  “I will try.”

“Alright.”  Rey loosened the tie on his hands allowing him to encircle her and pull her flush against him.

The kiss was sloppy and not entirely what Rey wanted in that moment.  She used his hair to pull his head back from her, to hold him away from her while she caught her breath.  She wasn’t sure if he was drowning in her or in the taste of Kaydel on her lips then and she wasn’t sure that she cared.

Kaydel unfolded herself from where she had collapsed and joined the two, pushing Doph onto the bed and away from Rey.  It wasn’t a jealous move, it was a move to get him to lay down and stop trying to take control of the situation.

Rey lay on one side of Doph while Kaydel took his other side.  Reaching across his body Rey took Kaydel’s hand and they traced lines down his chest inching lower and lower watching his skin pull back where it tickled and listened to his gasping breaths.  Kaydel nuzzled his neck as they continued to move their hands in unison down and then up his body.  After the third time of teasing their way down Doph let out a “please” that almost seemed like it escaped without him meaning to and Rey grinned before kneeling next to him.

“Stay there.”  Rey said as she slid off the bed to pull his pants down along with his socks, leaving him just in his underwear.  She climbed back up his body, between his legs as Kaydel’s hand moved lower and into his underwear finally and he moaned at the touch.  Pulling him free Kaydel offered him to Rey as she knelt between Doph’s legs, using her tongue to lick as much of his dick as was exposed before her hands were pulling his underwear off too.

Rey moved back to take him into her mouth, covering him as much as she could.  Doph watched through hazy eyes at the thing he loved most about Rey: she was enthusiastic about all sexual acts with both of them.  He’d grown to love her for other things but this right here was what had led them down this path further than any of them thought were possible.  Rey’s eyes flicked to his as she moved up and down his shaft and she watched his eyes flutter when she pushed him further in and further in on the next stroke.

Kaydel watched in fascination as she continued to touch Doph’s chest, kiss his neck.  They’d done variations of this before but usually Kaydel was more participatory instead of being a voyeur.  The audience made Rey blush as she continued a few more strokes before pulling off and moving to straddle Doph, needing to have someone in that moment.

The first downstroke was always the best for Rey and she let her head fall back as she balanced herself with a hand on Doph’s chest and she sighed, wiggling herself onto him as far as she could.  When she opened her eyes she watched both watch her as she started to move.  Kaydel eventually sat up and moved to kiss Rey as her breath came quicker and Doph took over some of the movements.  

Doph let out a shout as he came, Rey’s movements not stopping as Kaydel continued to kiss her.  Eventually his hands moved to stop Rey’s thrusts and he moved out from under the two of them and Rey whimpered at the loss of contact, not satisfied.  Kaydel pulled back and grinned then, moving between Rey’s thighs.

“Oh, I don’t, you don’t…”  Rey started as Kaydel slid her tongue into Rey and used her thumb to press hard on her clit, circling it, continuing the building pressure that had threatened to push Rey over the edge.

Kaydel tasted the two of them between Rey’s thighs and smiled wickedly as she tongued all of the come out of Rey before pulling her down for a kiss and passing the come back to Rey who moaned and shivered as Kaydel’s fingers continued to work between Rey’s thighs.  Doph watched the entire thing and felt himself hardening again painfully at the sight as he joined them again, hands moving across Rey’s back to her front, pressing low against her stomach with one hand and moving his other hand between her thighs as he pressed two fingers inside of her.

Between Kaydel’s kiss and Doph’s fingers Rey tumbled over the edge and whimpered as she continued to kiss Kaydel making sure to swallow every bit that she gave her.  She moved a hand to Doph’s to stop the movement as everything became too sensitive and she collapsed, letting her shaking thighs have some relief.

Kaydel giggled and kissed Rey again as Doph rested on top of the two of them snuggling them and grinning like a fool.

“I am the luckiest man in the whole world.”  He sighed out.

“Time for a shower?”  Kaydel smirked as Rey just nodded unable to really form a coherent thought yet.

* * *

 

“Thank you both for an absolutely wonderful evening.  This has been amazing.”

“No no no, thank you for planning this.  This was by far one of the best anniversary present that anyone has ever given us.”

And they all fell asleep tangled together.  Rey preferred the outside, it made it easier to escape if she became uncomfortable with the situation.  Sure they lived together now but she was always the outsider, always the one the intruded on them.  She felt blessed but like she shouldn’t necessarily be part of every day or every situation.  It caused confusion within her that she knew someday she would have to share with the beautiful couple.

As she settled in against Doph, between the two for once, she thought about having to share the things she was afraid of; The insecurity she felt within their unit because she was the outsider.  She was the newest component to their group and while that was exhilarating, it was terrifying that they would leave her as they found her: alone, without them, without their love, without their friendship.

  
Rey fell asleep trying not to let her brain take over and keep her awake.  She was happy and they were happy.   _Let it be just as it is_ , she thought to herself as she felt Doph’s breathing settle and she reached out to stroke Kaydel’s hair until her breathing matched Doph’s.


End file.
